Hello
by Shini Jr - Luuna Lloyd
Summary: Fin de la guerre. Duo ne sait plus où il en est... Et si la réponse à sa question se trouvait dans son passé?


**Hello…**

* * *

_Playground school bell rings again_

_La cloche de la cour de l'école sonne encore_

« Pourquoi tout cela doit-il finir un jour ?

-Parce-qu'il le faut Duo. La paix n'est que l'étape suivante…

-Mais pour nous c'est un autre combat qui s'engage.

-Je sais. Et il nous faudra le gagner aussi. Comme tous les autres…

-Pourquoi tout cela doit-il s'arrêter Quatre ?

-Je sais ce que tu ressens Nous sommes tous les cinq dans la même situation.

-C'était notre raison de vivre ! Ces gens… Je n'avais en tête que de les sortir de là !

-Et notre but est atteint maintenant. »

L'Américain soupira. Son ami avait raison. Ils s'étaient battus, avaient gagné la guerre contre Oz et le Lotus Blanc et avaient ainsi sauvé le monde…

Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de sourire. Une nostalgie incroyable le retenait de rire, d'être enfin heureux et d'aller de l'avant. Quelque chose le retenait à son passé…

Le blond soupira à son tour. Tout comme les autres, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que l'histoire venait de trouver une fin. Lui qui avait tant espéré la paix dans le monde… La satisfaction n'était pas au rendez-vous et il trouvait à cette victoire un goût amer. Tant de gens avaient souffert pour en arriver là…

« Ta navette part à quelle heure ?

-A 20h45 précise, répondit le jeune homme au teint soudain très pâle. Je te téléphonerai en rentrant.

-Ok. Tu en auras pour moins d'une heure, assura le natté en regardant sa montre. Nos deux colonies ne sont pas si éloignées que ça ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te rendrais visite ! »

Quatre esquissa un sourire en guise de réponse, la vitre devant laquelle ils étaient lui renvoyant les reflets bien tristes des deux plus joyeux du groupe qu'ils formaient jadis tous les cinq. Eux, les pilotes de Gundam…

La pluie était battante dehors et les deux anciens soldats tentaient tant bien que mal de se réchauffer dans le hall d'accueil où ils attendaient la navette qui devait séparer deux des plus grands amis qui soient.

Quatre ne se sentait pas très bien depuis qu'ils avaient détruit leurs Gundams et il avait décidé de passer quelques jours chez Duo en espérant que celui-ci lui change les idées en le faisant rire. Mais c'était un Shinigami complètement déprimé qu'il avait trouvé à son arrivée. La fin de la guerre paraissait être une bonne chose pour tout le monde pourtant… Mais Duo ne le voyait pas comme ça…

Ils attendirent encore un quart d'heure avant que la navette de Quatre fut annoncée et ils se dirent longuement au revoir avant de se quitter. L'un comme l'autre, ils détestaient se dire au revoir. Cela donnait l'espoir qu'ils se reverraient un jour alors que tout pouvait encore arriver… Même le pire…

Duo resta encore dans le hall après le départ de la navette qui emportait son ami loin de lui, s'assurant ainsi de son bon envol. Fixant toujours la pluie devenue plus fine derrière la grande vitre, le jeune homme se perdit dans ses pensées, paraissant en être prisonnier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un homme de la sécurité vint le voir qu'il quitta l'aéroport spatial.

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Les nuages viennent pour jouer encore_

Il ne retourna pas directement chez lui comme Quatre l'aurait souhaité. Non, contrairement à ce qu'il paraissait, l'Américain déambula d'un pas lent dans les rues de L2, tournant en rond pendant plus d'une heure. La pluie nocturne lui faisait tellement de bien…

Il s'arrêta soudain et ferma les yeux pour apprécier plus librement le flot continuel qui s'écoulait sur ses cheveux et son visage.

Ça lui faisait tellement de bien…

_Has no one told you he's not breathing ?_

_Personne ne vous a-t-il dit qu'il ne respire plus?_

Au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna la tête et rouvrit ses prunelles sombres sur un bâtiment plus lumineux que le reste de la colonie.

Une école…

Duo s'en approcha, comme fasciné par ce lieu qui lui était inconnu. Passant le muret d'enceinte d'un simple saut, il alla s'asseoir sur un banc et contempla les murs laiteux devant lui.

Une école… Il n'était jamais allé à l'école… Mais qu'aurait-il appris là-bas ? Qu'il ne faut pas faire la guerre ? Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que les enfants apprendraient à l'école ?

Des enfants… En restaient-ils seulement assez pour remplir ce n'est-ce qu'une classe ? Et combien d'entre eux étaient aujourd'hui orphelins ?

Il s'était donné tant de mal pour que les enfants puissent connaître autre chose que la rue. Pour qu'il puisse connaître une vie autre que la sienne…

Mais avait-il lui-même une vie ? Sa vie, c'était les Gundams, les combats, Heero le réprimandant… Et l'espoir de voir naître un jour meilleur… Mais était-ce bien cela qu'ils avaient réussi à faire ? Tout était reconstruit mais les cœurs arriveraient-ils à pardonner au meurtrier qu'il avait été ? Pourrait-il se pardonner à lui-même ?

Duo se redressa et prit appui sur le dossier du banc. Regardant ensuite le ciel, il y vit défiler des images… Tous ces combats… Avaient-ils seulement ouvert les yeux à l'humanité tout entière ?

« Foutue guerre ! pensa-t-il tout haut.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, dit une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge en s'approchant de lui. Tenez, vous allez attraper froid, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une écharpe. C'est tout ce que je peux faire… »

_Hello_

_Salut_

Duo la fixa un instant avant de prendre l'étoffe qu'elle lui tendait et de l'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle s'assit ensuite à son tour, ses deux émeraudes toujours tournées vers lui.

« Merci. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

_I'm your mind_

_Je suis ta conscience_

-Je m'appelle Amy. Et toi ?

_giving you someone to talk to_

_te donnant quelqu'un à qui parler_

-Je... hésita-t-il.

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Je comprendrais.

-Appel-moi Shinigami, lâcha-t-il à son grand étonnement.

-Shinigami ? répéta-t-elle, surprise. Comme…

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il, comme le Dieu de la Mort.

-Bien… Shinigami…

-Ça a l'air de te gêner.

-Non, c'est juste que je trouve bizarre que quelqu'un prenne ce nom après tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. Mais dis-moi, tu ne dois pas être ici par hasard, non ? Toi aussi tu étais dans cette école quand tu étais petit ?

-Non. C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

-Alors soit le bienvenu dans mon havre de paix Shinigami ! »

_Hello_

_Salut_

Duo sourit faiblement à ces mots. Un havre de paix ? Cela pouvait-il vraiment exister ? Pas pour quelqu'un comme lui !

« Ton havre de paix ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Ma mère était institutrice ici. Oh, évidemment ce n'était pas rose tous les jours mais ça valait mieux que de survivre dans la rue !

-Tu…

-Pendant quelques années, oui. Mais j'ai ensuite rencontré quelqu'un qui nous a permis de trouver un foyer.

-Nous ?

-J'ai un petit frère, expliqua-t-elle en sortant une petite photographie de sa poche. Il s'appelle Ben. Tiens, n'est-il pas irrésistible ? »

Le jeune homme prit le petit rectangle dans sa main et regarda à son tour la petite frimousse qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. A peine âgé de dix ans, le petit garçon souriait de toutes ses dents dans les bras de sa sœur. Plutôt joufflu, ses yeux verts étaient pleins d'innocence et de malice et ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui rappelèrent ceux de son meilleur ami.

« Tout le monde dit qu'il ressemble à l'un des pilotes de Gundam. Quatre Winner je crois…

-Quatre Raberba Winner, corrigea l'autre, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

-Je savais bien qu'il me manquait un bout de son nom ! affirma-t-elle.

-Les gens ne connaissent en général que son nom de famille.

-C'est un Winner ! Qui plus est le seul fils du défunt pacifiste M. Winner.

-Oui mais il est avant tout quelqu'un de fantastique…

-Tu le connais ?

-Euh… se reprit-il soudain, ne voulant pas qu'elle découvre sa véritable identité. Je l'ai rencontré, il y a quelques temps. Et puis, il fait pas mal de conférences en ce moment… »

La jeune fille se tut, l'observant longuement. Puis, elle se ravisa et regarda le bâtiment.

« J'aimerai le rencontrer moi aussi.

-Comment ça ?

-J'aimerai rencontrer les pilotes de Gundam… Pour les remercier… Je suppose que c'est ce que tu as fait quand tu as rencontré Quatre, non ?

-Oui… Bien sûr…

-Il y en a un en particulier que j'aimerai remercier.

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai perdu mes parents adoptifs dans une explosion. Le pire est que je ne l' ai pas su tout de suite et mon petit frère s'est retrouvé tout seul pendant près d'une semaine. Quand je suis revenue, grâce à une permission, j'ai trouvé la maison en cendre. J'étais paniquée ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire !

-Plutôt normal…

-Oui. Et ensuite il est arrivé.

-Il ?

-Il était grand, l'air mystérieux et avait une longue mèche qui lui couvrait le visage. Ben était avec lui mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Il avait tellement maigri ! Et son visage était si triste.

-Et il t'a parlé ?

-Oui. Je me rappellerai toujours des mots qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a tendu Ben, me l'a mit dans les bras et a simplement dit : ''Je suis content qu'il vous ait retrouvée.'' Et il est partit. C'est Ben qui m'a dit qu'il était pilote de Gundam.

-Trowa a toujours été ainsi… Toujours très mystérieux…

-Excuse-moi Shinigami mais tu m'intrigues. »

Ça y est. Elle avait tout deviné. Le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour. Tendant la photo à Amy, il prit un air sombre et enleva l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait prêtée. Ne comprenant pas, la jeune fille récupéra ses biens et le vit s'en aller sans rien dire. Puis, se ravisant, elle lui cria :

« Toi aussi tu es très mystérieux Shinigami ! Est-ce que fuir est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Penses-tu que ce soit une solution ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais reviens ! Shinigami ! Ne fuis pas… murmura-t-elle soudain. Ne me fuis pas… pas encore…»

Accélérant le pas, Duo se força à ne pas écouter ces paroles, pourtant cruellement vraies. Courant presque, il refusa de répondre aux appels de détresse que lui envoyait la jeune fille… Ou plutôt son cœur…

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Si je souris et que je n'y crois pas_

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi? Pourquoi la fuyait-il ? D'ordinaire, il aurait ri avec cette fille et aurait exhibé avec fierté son statut de pilote de Gundam. D'autant plus que cette fille voulait apparemment les rencontrer, lui et les autres. Lui… Mais lui… Voulait-il seulement connaître ces gens pour qui il s'était battu ? Tous ces inconnus pour qui il avait fait couler tant de sang et de larmes… Voulait-il seulement les connaître ? Peut-être qu'avant il aurait voulu... Mais Maintenant…

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Bientôt je sais je me réveillerai de ce rêve_

Mais maintenant tout était différent. Non, il ne voulait pas les rencontrer. Ni eux, ni elle… Car ils ne feraient que le remercier de les avoir sauver comme l'a fait indirectement cette fille… Plus personne n'aurait besoin de lui pour sauver le monde… Plus personne n'appellerait au secours…

Mais elle…

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_N'essaye pas de me réparer, je ne suis pas cassé_

L'Américain secoua vivement la tête, voulant effacer l'image de la dernière personne qu'il ait vue. Pourquoi son visage et sa voix lui revenaient-ils soudain en mémoire ? C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait…

_Hello_

_Salut_

Duo continua de marcher, la pluie et le vent balayant ses cheveux et son visage, lui donnant l'air d'un orphelin… Un orphelin….

Avançant toujours sans direction précise, le regard droit et dans le vide, l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe vit ses souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux. Les combats… Son combat contre le monde… Pourquoi devait-il souffrir ainsi ? A chaque fois qu'il se sentait bien, quelque chose s'était placé en travers de sa route et lui avait enlevé son seul soutien…

Solo…

Sœur Helen et le Père Maxwell…

Le Deathscythe…

Mais pourquoi s'obstinent-ils tous à vouloir me montrer le même chemin ? Ce n'est pas le mien ! Je suis le Shinigami ! Et le Shinigami ne sait que répandre la Mort !

Pendant toutes ces années… J'ai tellement souffert… Cacher ma souffrance a été difficile, surtout auprès de Quatre, mais j'y suis parvenu… Comme j'ai réussi la mission qu'on m'avait confiée… Me battre… Survivre dans le seul et unique but de permettre à d'autres de vivre…

Toutes ces années de souffrances continues… J'ai tellement lutté contre ces larmes que je voulais tant voir couler… Un sourire pour cacher l'éternel chagrin… Je n'en peux plus !

_I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Je suis le mensonge vivant pour toi, pour que tu puisses te cacher_

… Finalement, je savais bien que ce jour arriverait…

_Don't cry_

_Ne pleure pas_

Se confondant à la pluie dégoulinant sur ses joues, les larmes de l'Américain coulaient. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien… Mais en même temps tellement mal…

S'essuyant rageusement les yeux, le jeune homme pesta contre lui-même. Boys don't cry…

« Non, il n'aurait pas voulu ! Mon père n'aurait jamais voulu ! déclara-t-il en pleine rue alors que tout le quartier s'éteignait peu à peu. Il voulait que je devienne prêtre, comme lui… Parce-que personne ne voulait m'adopter… Mais à la place, que suis-je devenu ? Dîtes-le moi un peu là-haut !

« Un assassin ! Voilà ce que je suis ! Je ne suis pas digne de vivre !

-Je ne crois pas que le Père Maxwell aurait dit ça Duo. »

Sortant de l'ombre, Amy apparue derrière lui.

« Je crois au contraire qu'il serait très fier de toi… De nous tous qui nous sommes battus pendant toutes ces années après sa mort. »

Duo la regarda, sidéré.

« Le Père Maxwell m'a recueillie lorsque j'avais six ans. Ben venait à peine de naître…

-Amy… Oui maintenant je me souviens de toi…

-Toi tu n'as pas changé Duo…

-Si j'ai changé !

-C'est vrai, maintenant, tu es triste et désespéré. J'oubliais que pour toi c'était important. Je t'ai connu plus joyeux Duo.

-Ce n'était qu'une façade !

-A toi de la faire tomber comme je l'ai fait en quittant Oz !

-Tu… as fait partie… »

Se dévoilant devant son ancien adversaire, la jeune fille se montra soudain d'une grande fragilité.

« Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ma place était auprès des pilotes de Gundam. »

Pétrifié, Duo fit un pas en arrière puis se reprit vivement.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

-C'est ce que m'ont dit les autres.

-Pardon ?

-Cela va faire près d'un an que je te cherche, toi, le pilote du Deathscythe.

-Je ne suis plus le pilote du Deathscythe. Il a été détruit !

-Et j'approuve ta décision. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de vivre normalement ?

-Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu m'as cherché pendant tout ce temps ?

-Non, c'est parce-que Ben aimerait te revoir. Il se souvient de toi, tu sais… Et tous les autres aussi…

-Les autres ? »

Mais Amy ne répondit pas. Souriant doucement, elle lui tendit la main, paume ouverte vers le ciel. Duo souffla. Comment des gens qu'il avait connus il y a de cela dix ans pouvaient se souvenir de lui et vouloir le revoir ?

Réalisant soudain à quel point cette pensée était pitoyable, il regarda la jeune fille avec dédain et claqua la main qu'elle lui tendait par en dessous, faisant ainsi voler dans les airs un petit objet attaché à une cordelette.

Il regarda alors la petite croix argentée dessiner une étrange figure dans le vide avant de passer devant ses yeux, tombant en chute libre dans cet abyme si profond.

C'est alors qu'il la reconnut. Cette croix…

Paniqué, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Etrangement, il respira de soulagement.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Soudain je sais que je ne suis pas en train de dormir_

Ses combats... Ils étaient tous pour la même personne… Son père… Il ne devait pas oublier. Non, il n'oublierait jamais. Il avait promis…

Comme il avait promis de vivre… Là était son plus grand combat… Vivre.

Mais pas vivre dans le souvenir ! Non ! Il en avait assez mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Il avait toujours vécu avec le souvenir permanent des personnes qu'il avait tant aimé… et qu'il n'avait jamais oubliées…

Vivre dans le souvenir du passé… Non, jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de se morfondre !

Alors réveille-toi bon sang… Debout Duo ! Debout !

_Hello I'm still here_

_Salut je suis toujours là_

Refermant son poing sur la petite croix, le petit orphelin du Père Maxwell sourit. Amy sourit à son tour et s'approcha de lui. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule du natté et celui-ci releva la tête, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

« Quel est le bon chemin alors ?

-Celui que ton cœur te montre.

-Mais…

-Laisse parler ton cœur Duo. Ferme les yeux et écoute-le. »

L'Américain obéit, serrant son poing de plus bel, les coins de la petite croix s'enfonçant dans sa paume.

_All that's left of Yesterday_

_Tout cela laissé à hier_

Et alors il vit. Ses combats… Son enfance… Tout se mélangea… Mais il vit… Ce qu'il avait toujours refusé depuis toujours… Non, il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper cette fois-ci ! Non, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait vu !

Après un temps, il rouvrit les yeux et fixa Amy.

« Merci.

-Je te devais bien ça… Après tout, qui te dit que celui qui m'a ouvert les yeux avait une grande mèche devant le visage ? »

Et là il se souvint. L'explosion du quartier… L'enfant pleurant… Lui s'approchant de lui et le prenant dans ses bras pour le rassurer… Le jeune soldat à qui il avait confié le petit garçon…

« Toi ?

-Je te devais bien ça, non ? » fit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Duo sourit et plaça la petite croix dans la main de son amie. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et se murmura à lui-même :

« Non, la vie ne se termine pas après un combat. Elle continue… J'en suis sûr maintenant… Mon père serait fier de nous s'il était encore là… »

Respirant profondément et calmement, il referma les yeux un instant. Ça y est, il l'avait… La réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis la destruction de son bon vieux Death… Il l'avait…

Relâchant son étreinte puissante et protectrice, Duo regarda la jeune fille. Apaisé, il lui sourit.

« Hello ! »

Si tout cela devait finir enfin, c'était tout simplement pour faire place à la vie… une nouvelle vie pour le monde… une nouvelle vie pour lui… Sa vie…

Fin…

* * *

Ooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

**Duo : **C'est beau ce que tu as écrit Jr, tu sais… Snif… (se mouche) Je savais pas que j'étais comme ça…

Merci les gars. J'ai eu du mal à écrire cette fic (à vrai dire j'étais pas très inspirée vers la fin…) mais je suis contente. Simple, à la fois confuse et claire… C'est ce que je voulais ! Bon, faut que je finisse la deuxième maintenant. Bah oui, quand la machine est lancée…

Bon, j'attends vos avis en tout cas. Bon ou mauvais, j'veux tout ! Et vous gênez pô pour les critiques, j'adore ça ! (Mais non j'suis pas sado-maso… Mais non…).

Shini Jr (qui pleure comme une madeleine à cause de la chanson ! Quatouninet, viens me consoler sitôplaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit… snif…)

**Duo :** STOP ! Avant de partir, j'peux poser une question ?

**Jr :** Oui mon Duduche ?

**Duo : **Pourquoi moi ?

**Jr :** Ah ! THE question existentielle que tu peux pas vivre sans connaître la réponse…

**Quatre :** Si elle est existentielle, c'est normal non ? … Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ?

**Jr :** T'es là pour me consoler Quatouninet ! Rah, il a entendu mon appel !

**Quatre :** Réponds d'abord à la question, ensuite t'auras droit à une super séance de câlins.

**Jr :** Oui, oui, je réponds. Pourquoi toi Duduche ? Bah en fait c'est simple : ya d'abord l'histoire du masque du parfait optimiste que je voulais faire tomber… Et pis j'voulais faire un cadeau à Dreamy… Elle adore Evanescence et, en plus, comble du comble, elle est dingue de toi, t'es son p'tit chouchou à elle ! Alors bon… J'voulais vraiment garder l'esprit des pilotes de gundam ici et cette chanson, une des plus tristes de l'album, raconte le douloureux passage du rêve à la réalité pour une personne ayant vécu pendant longtemps derrière un masque, cachant ainsi une profonde souffrance et une grande solitude.

**Duo :** Et tout ça, ça t'a fait penser à MOI !

**Jr :** Bah, faut croire que oui…

**Duo :** Notre père qui êtes aux cieux, entendez ma prière. Faites que je ne sois pas l'objet de sa prochaine songfic ! PITIééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !

Mais pourquoi est-il à genoux ? Je l'ai pourtant pas martyrisé ?

Bon, j'arrête… rdv dans ma prochaine fic !

Shini Jr, pour vous servir ! mdr !


End file.
